Son of Al Ghul son of Batman
by wwe21
Summary: This is a series of one shots center around Damian and Bruce as father and son also as Batman and Robin.
1. Chapter 1

_**hay reader here is the frist one shot of the series hope you like it .**_

 _ **chapter one damian frist day of school**_

''Tell me again why i have to go father said Damian ?''Sitting in the back of the car next to his is Damian every frist day of school at Gotham Academy a private school that all the rich kids go to. Bruce is so happy about this .As for Damian he was is dreding this day since three months ago when his father told him about it .

 _ **three months ago**_

 _ **Damian and Bruce was sitting in the huge dining room table eating dinner togther one of the normal things that they try to do togther as father and son. Alfred sitting at one side of the table Bruce sitting across the table and Damian sitting in the right side of the table facing both of them while eating .**_

 _ **So the team will be done with the protypes of the computers by the end of the month Alfred than we can test them out at the expo in September said Bruce .**_

 _ **That sound great father and i will be there with you said a bite of his dinner.**_

 _ **You won't be going Damian said drop his folk looking at his father who was still eating**_

 _ **What why... i get it you need me here to protect Gotham as Robin said than with back to eating his dinner when his father spoke up again .**_

 _ **Well ... that one reason but you are not going because you be in school at gotham academy. When ...you was well... dead i visted the school as a guest specker at the time I got everybody in Gotham thinking that you was studying overseas the headmister had offer you to go there as a student. When you return from the dead with superpowers I didn't know how long you mine have them and it the middle of the school year. I decide to wait intel the next school year said Bruce .**_

 _ **Tt' school ... I don't need to go to school father I was taugh by the best teachers in every subject out there by the league of the assassins father it a weast of time said Damian.I just don't want to go anyway thought Damian. Looking at his father than with back to eating .Thinking that the subject is drop and done with little he know it not.**_

Because this is good for you Damian said Bruce. Thinking about Damian and how he didn't what to go school supplies shopping last weekend with him. How he didn't what to go get his uniform for Alfred had go pick it up for Bruce who was at the office.

You going to like it Damian I with to this school when i was you age said Bruce.

I remeber it was yesterday master Bruce you was ... well you know said was in the fort seat of the car driving .

We be here in ten mintues here are the school rules Damian do not talk back to the teacher in less your name was call. Do not leave the classroom without the teacher permisson or when the bell rang wait for the teacher to dismiss you. Damian this one is willy imported said Bruce. Looking at his son before he go will not fight with anyone Damian just walk away. Hand me your backpack said Bruce. Seeing Damian grab his backpack and hand it to him .Bruce open the backpack and look inside pulling out Damian robin uniform .

''What are you doing father i mine need that said Damian.''Seeing his father still going thur his backpack having a stran look on his face looking at Damian.

You don't need it Damian and ... you don't need this said Bruce. Pulling out a hand sword .Causing Alfred to look from the review mirror. Thinking the same thing that Bruce was thinking right now.

Father ... ''I what all of them Damian ..now said Bruce.''Seeing Damian pulling up his pants showing one strap each of his undid each ankle strap hand them to staying a another word to one of another doing the rast of the ride .

They finally reach gotham academy Alfred put up to the fort gate of the school and got out of the car to open the back door . Bruce got out frist he than turn back look inside the car looking at Damian .Who was still in the car. Seeing Damian getting out of the car.

Damian got out of the car and look around seeing kids for all ages talking to each other some of them was looking at him. Some of them was looking at his father. Who was next to him with his backpack handing it to him. Damian than look at his father before he took the backpack from his father hand.

Dick will be here at three Damian said Burce .Gabbing his hand and lifing his sheeve looking rigth at Damian with a stran look on his face .

Unstrap them said Bruce. Seeing Damian drop his backpack moving a little bit to the car and unstip placeing them on the steat. Bruce than hand him his backpack again.I have to go catch a my plane now I see in the end of the week remeber what I told you said Bruce. looking at Danian with a worrlied look on his face.

I know father don't worrlied said Damian.

Have a great frist day master Damian said Bruce who was still looking worrlied.

Don't worrlied master Bruce master Damian will be just fine said Alfred. Seeing Bruce going back in car. While Alfred with back to the car got in and drive off .

Damian was walking still seeing the another students looking at him wriptering some of it Damian can heard like. This is Damian Wanye the so call son of Burce Wayne, he look like he can be Burce wayne son but i heard that he mix with something said another student looking will heard at Damian reach the fort door of the school he saw the fort table with two older women sitting down with two boxes of files on the table and a line of students. Damian rigth away walk over to stand in line .After standing in line for a few mintues Damian was next he was about step up to the table when a another student about his age walk rigth in fort of him .

''Logan Tate said the boy.'' Looking at one of the women going thur on of the boxes.

'' I was here frist said Damian.''Seeing Logan turn around looking at him will heard. Before walking away.

Tt' if father haven't took my hand swords and my robin uniform i would done something about it of Damian said to himself walking right up to the table .

You name said the woman ?

''Damian Wayne,''

''Damian Wanyne ... here you go and welcome to gotham acarmy said the woman.'' Handing the paper to Damian. Who than walk away trying to fine his locker after he found his locker Damian open it seeing a one shevle and a coat huk Damian then close the locker and with to fine his classroom. Once he fine his classroom Damian walk inside seeing a group of the students around the room sitting on desks and in chairs talking. Damian ketp on walking trying to fine a open desk with a chair far away from the another students .Finally Damian found a desk with no one standing and talking around it causing Damian quickly walking over to taking off his backpack placeing it on the ground sitting down hearing the bell rang .Seeing some of the students taking there seats some of them was just walking in the room along with the teacher holding the suitcase in her hand walking in the fort of the classeroom.

Students take you seats said the teacher turning around writing. my my name is i will be you fifth grade teacher this year .Let start today by going around the room tell you your name and about yourself since there some of you know each other just in there mine be some that is new said . Pointing the frist student in ther frst roll. Who standing up it.

Damian was hearding and looking at each student standing up telling the teacher there name telling about themsleves some of them told the class about there told tham about there summer some just talk for about 15 mintues making Damian will annoyed. ''They talk more then Grayson and Drake pick togther thought Damian.'' When his train of thought was cut short when a another student in the middle roll was talking about his vaction to England for 30 mintues. Also it was the student that cut him in family and i stay there for three family alway go on the best family...''Tt.'' The student stop talking turn around along with the rast of the class looking at Damian who have his arm folded.

''Hay i was talking here said Logan.'' Who was looking at Damian.

''I know said Damian'' I did it so you can shut up thought Damian looking at Logan.

You most be Damian ... Wayne said Mrs. Web. Looking at the teacher book.

The rast of the classmates look at Damian in shock some of them was pulling out there phone taking pictures. They acting like that they just saw Batman and Robin but little they know I am Robin thought Damian.

''You Damian Wayne ... your voice ... sound like you aren't american... I mean your engilsh is will good said female.'' Student looking at Damian wtih red looking cheeks .

Tell us about yourself said one of the students ?

My name is Damian Wayne and my father is Bruce Wayne and that all you all need to know about me said Damian.

''That all you the one cut me off in the middle of my family vacation story said Logan ''Looking a Damian with a upset look on his face.

''That is eought Logan ...some people don't what to share a lot about thereshevels to peolpe said the teacher .''

But ... the bell than rang causeing the another students to get up and walking out the door talking to each other. Damian waited for his other classmates to walk before he got up grab his backpack walking out the door to go outside fro morning recess.

When Damian got outside he set under a tree far away from the other students who is playing and talking with the students some of them is looking at him talking under there breath.a few of them was girls looking at Damian like love sick puppies . Damian than turn his head seeing that Logan and group of students looking right at on for the rast of the day in Lunch , PE,Music, Art Math, English History and science. Damian was happy when the bell rang ending the frist day of school. Causing Damian to be the frist one out the classroom. Going to his locker grabbing his backpack and jacklet. Getting ready to go out to the fort to wait for Dick to pick him up.

I grad this day is over with i got to talk to father about this school thing thought Damian. Walking outside going to thur the fort gate when he saw Logan and his friends leading on the school wall.

So you think that you can ruin my story. While I was talking this morning? You think you can take our women.

Your women Tt'' they didn't pay any attention to any of you at all today said to keep on walking when one of Logan friends grab Damian pushing him to the wall Damian then push him off of him thinking about punching him when he remember something that his father told him this morning . _ **You will not fight with anyone Damian just walk away**_. That what Damian is going to do. Damian grab his backpack from off the ground and walk away.

So how was your frist day of school little D Dick ask? Who was driving back to the manor after picking Damian up from school. Hopeing that Damian didn't do anything too bad to the point that Bruce will get a phone call from the headmaster on his frist day.

''It was a wrest of time Grayson i have to in be a room with bunch of idiots all day. Pepole won't stop lookng at me,one gril walk up to me at lunch time set right next to me just looking a me .Another one was asking me about what is like to be a Wayne teachers was teaching stuff that wasn't even right at all. I don't know why father what me to do this school thing i am smarter than any of thores teachers and students put togther said Damian.''

Little D it was just the frist day it get better towwrow said Dick. Seeing Damian arms cross from back of the car looking right at him from the rerview mirror.

 _ **a few days**_

It didn't get better for Damian it was misable the next few days he have to listen to the teachers teaching him subjects that he learn since he was six years old .The another students in his class won't stop talking to him but a few of them including Logan trying to get him in trouble or picking a fight by staying things like he only going to this school because his father gives money evey year putting him on top of seven year long wating list. You are not Bruce Wayne real son at all. Makng Damian more angry wanted to jump clear across the desk grab the closes thing is next to him and kill Logan and anybody that is close to him including the teacher .But promise himself and his father that he wouldn't that his days of killing is over for good after he kill nobody a year ago. Damian wanted to keep his promise he he won't hurt any one intal Friday.

Damian was walking out to the fort gate going to meet with Dick when Logan along with his friends came in fort of him surrounding Damian in a circle. Damian than look up and saw Logan taking off his uniform jacklet placeing it on the ground he than roll up his shirt sheevels as he walking up to Damian.

''It time we teach you a little word call resepct said Logan.''

Damian than felt himself being hold down as Logan start punching him .it with on for about ten mintues as Damian was being punch and kick around not trying to figth back as Damian thought about what he father told him . _ **You will not fight with anyone Damian just walk away.**_ He wanted to fight but he counldn't he had no choice but to let Logan and his friends beat him up even if he let them know he robin or that he train ex assassin .

Where could he be thought at his watch for the thrid time wondering what is taking Damian so was waiting about 20 mintues in fort of Gotham Academy almost every student have already walk out the school all but Dick thinking about going inside to look for he saw Damian walking out of school isn't happy of what he saw .

'' Let go Grayson said Damian.''Walking over to the back seat of the car. intal Dick stop him grab his arm causing Damian to look at him .

''What happen little D said Dick?'' Looking at Damian Who have a bursises on his face his unifrom jacklet is torn and drity. Having Dick wondering if Damian just have been into a fight a few mintues ago.

''Nonething happen Grayson said Damian.''

''Who did this said Dick?'' Not convice at all.

Grayson... ''Who it is little D? Who did this to you and we are not leaving intal you tell me.''

''Logan Tate he in my class now can we please go Grayson said Damian?'' Who than got into the car and close the door. Seeing Dick open the fort door got in and drive off. Hopeing that Dick just drop what just happen but he didn't

What cause Tate to do this Dick ask? Keeping the eye on the road .

''It because i ruin his so call summer vacation story on Monday in class having the attention all on me... he said that father is just a playboy and i his basted son said Damian.'' Thinking back a few mintues ago when Logan told him that .

''Why didn't you fight back little D Dick ask ?''

''Father don't what me to can we please drop it Grayson said Damian.'' Looking away from the fort looking out at the car window. Not staying one word to Dick the rast of the car ride back to the manor .

Once Dick and Damian got back to the manor Damian walk inside taking off his jacklet leaving it on the floor in fort of the fort door walking upstairs Damian was walking to his bedroom when he walk right pass his father .Who just got home from his trip about to go down to the batcave seeing Damian walking into his bedroom than slam the door .

Damian thought Bruce .Who was about to the go to the batcave when he saw Damian walking pass him looking like he been rolling around the that not all Bruce notice the bruises on Damian face making Bruce start having that parental urge he have when something wrong with one of his kids . Bruce walk over to Damian bedroom door and start knocking .

''Damian said Bruce.''Who knock again than open the door and walk inside seeing Damian is sitting on the bed .

Damian is everything ...''i don't what to talk father said Damian.''

''Yes we going talk about that Damian said Bruce.'' Pointing at the bruise on Damian face .

It was nonething father said Damian.

Damian have you been ... ''No can we please drop it father ok said Damian?'' Who than walk out of the room leaving Bruce.

Bruce we need to talk said at the door with Damian jacklet in his hands closeing the door.

 _ **the next day**_

Where are we going father Damian ask ? Sitting in the back of the car with his father after having breakfast he was told that they are going out. Damian ask what they was doing but all got from his father was wait intal he got out of the car. Damian even ask Alfred who doing the driving but all he got out of him is the same he got from his father. Making Damian more annoyed with the whole car stop Damian saw Alfred getting out of the car walking over to the back steat opening the door .

Get out Damain we here said Burce .Looking at Damian who than got out of the car bruce than follow.

Once Damian got out of the car he can see his father walking out of car truing to him pulling something out if pocklet. causing Damian to see .

''What is this father?''

This is your grandfather watch ...careful Damian said Bruce. Seeing Damian picking up the watch from his hands to take a good look at it .

Logan Tate house is right over there said Bruce Pointing to a big black and white house next to another white house .

Father ... i know what happen Dick told me and i very proud of you fro keeping you promise fro not fighting and killing anyone Damian .But when it comes to just letting someone just beat you up i won't stand for that said Bruce .Not as a father thought Bruce.

What you going to do talk to his father said Damian.

No you going to go up to the fort porch ring the door bell and settle this any way you what but don't kill him said Bruce. Looking at damian look like he having second thoughts

If you don't what to do this we... no father i going to do this said Damian than walk up to the fort door and ring the door bell waiting for someone to answer the door.A few minutes later the door open showing Logan Tate .

''What you doing said Logan?''

''Me and you got something to settle said Damian.''

Look you think you going to tall my mom and dad about what... Damian rigth away start punching Logan in the face causing Logan to fall on the ground. Damian was about to go on top of Logan when he herd a voice .

''Master Damian said Alfred.''Walking over to the bruce ketp on looking at Damian who than stop got up .

''He started it said Logan.'' Getting up from the ground .

''You start it yesterday when you and your friends beat me you said It time we teach you a little word call resepct. You don 't pick a fight with a Wayne and think we forget all about it .You or your friends ever desresecpt me and my family again. I will be back said Damian.''Who than walk away.

I believe you won't tell your parents what happen not even your father who i believe will be disppointed that you get beat up in fort of your own frot door ... very well than said away going back to car where Bruce and Damian was all away in the car got in the car and drive off .

The tates don't like to be embarrass to no one Damian. I did this for two reasons. One so you won't be trying to pick a fight on school grounds on Monday. Two Alfred told me a long time ago to settle something with a bully you embarrass them in there own place said Bruce.

Pennyworth you told father that said Damian? Looking at Alferd smiling. While he ketp his eye on the road .

Yes master Damian said Alferd.

Damian the reason i what you to go to Gotham academy is that you can be around kids your own age. Now i starting to had second thoughts said Bruce.

So i not going back to Gotham academy on Monday father Damian ask ?

You still going to be a student there said Bruce.

 _ **two weeks later**_

Good morning master Damian said at Damian walking in the kicten joining Bruce sitting at the table drinking coffee and looking at the newspaper .

Good morning Pennyworth said Damian taking a seat across from his Alferd place his breakfast in fort of him. a few mintues later damian was finsh eating he got from the table .While Alferd grab his plate.

Get ready fro school Damian said at Damian .

I will father said Damian .Walking out of the kicten.

So master Damian is going to school ask Alfred ?

Yes he going to school i did it worng at frist Alfred that why me and Damian with and have a talk with the headmister the three of us work something out said Bruce.

Damian was walking in his bedroom he with over to his desk and open his laptop that have gotham academy on the than click online stundent and start typing his username and password click sgin in wait to more better than being in a classroom for seven hours Damian said to himself. Who open his textbook and notebook reading his assignments for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is a another one shot of the series hope you like it and this one and review if you like.**_

 _ **chapter Two batman secret partner**_

How the projects going on you fort are we on schedule said a man ? Sitting across from Bruce in his office at Wayne Empresas .Going over reports having meetings together on each other companys. They both been at it since eight in the morning. Now it almost dark and they still have one more meeting to sit in before they leave for the day .

Yes we is on schedule said Bruce. Looking at a file. When his phone ring causing Bruce to put the file down on his desk pull out his phone from his suit jacklet looking at the name and number on the phone feeling little nouvse to answer it . Should I answer it or should I just let it go to voice mail thought Bruce? Still looking at his phone and than at the clock on his desk.

''Aren't you going to answer that said the man ?'' Getting a mean look from than answer the phone.

''Hello said Bruce?''

''Father when will you be home to go on patrol it almost sun down said Damian?" Sitting down in the batcave in his Robin uniform ready to go on he missing is his parther and father who is at the office all day. It not like him to not be home by now for the third time this week thougth Damian.

Damian you and Dick go out on patrol tonight. I see you at home when you two get back said Bruce looking at the person arcoss from him.

''Tt' ... alrigth father said Damian ."Who ended the call .

Is everything alright master Damian said Alfred ? Washing the batmoblie herding what Damian and Bruce was talking about .Feeling a little bad that he can't tell what his father have been up to for the past few days .

''Pennywornth my father been working late at the office for the past few weeks. We haven't been on palor toghter as well i been on patrol with Garyson and Drake. What so imported to put asided being Batman Damian ask?'' Looking at Alfed.

You father been... working on a lot of special projects... before you was .. ''Pennywolth you can just stay it before i was bought back to life said Damian.''It been a few months since Damian was bought back from the dead by the Chaos Shard that was in his casket that gave him super powers for a shot time. Doing that time both Damian and Bruce been catching up as father and son. But now Damian can feel that his father been keeping something from him. He what to fine out what it is .

What kind of projects Pennyworth Damian ask ?

All different kinds of projects.. Master Dick you going out on patrol with master Damian ask Alfred? Looking at Dick who just walk down in the batcave herding what Damian and a Alfred was talking. While over to the locker where his uniform is at .To go get change to go out with chagening Dick can see that Damian was at the doorway looking at him knowing what he was about to ask him .

''Grayson you know what father been up to at the office Damian ask ?'' Looking at Dick .

Just projects little D that all let go said Dick. Walk out of the batcave. Bruce i hope you tell little D what going on will soon before he fine out on his own thought at Damian.

 _ **a few days later**_

Robin in his uniform looking thur some broulders stakeing out out a hotel window. For the past few days Robin have been feeling more worriled about Batman to not going on patrol with him to working late at the office. He ask Nightwing and alfred over and over if something going on that he need know about Damiam even call Red Robin and Red Hood all he get is that same old thing he just working on some special Robin decided to take matters into own hands earlier this evening .

 _ **Robin was in the batcave sitting in fort of the batcomputer about to look thur some video . Let see what father been up to at the office that is more imported than protecting Gotham thought Robin. Breaking into his father office hidden security cameras about five weeks of video Robin was about to call it quits when he saw something that have his eye. Causing him to jump out of the chair looking at the computer screen with shock**_

 _ **''What the ... why father meeting with him ? Is he trying to take my father**_ _ **company**_ _**away from him ? Not while i still Robin thought start reading everything he need to know about the this person. After he read eveything that he needed Robin than with and chagan into uniform to go pay him a vistsed.**_

He in a deep sleep now it a great time to have that talk with him thought Robin. Putting his binoculars away.

The man in the hotel room was in a deep sleep after a long day at the office and a the hotel window fly open causing the man to right away sitting up looking at the person .Who was right in fort of him .

''What you doing here ? What do you want Lex Luthor ask?'' Reaching for something but his hands was stop when Robin grab it .

''Shut up you aren't the one asking the questions right now said Robin.''

''Why are you here in my hotel room ...at one in the morning said Lex.'' Looking at the clock on the nightstand.

''Why are you meeting with Bruce Wayne? Why you here in Gotham? Answer me you snake said Robin.''

''Snack ...what said lex ?'' Looking at captain cold who was standing behine Robin with a ice gun ready to robin knock him out still having his eyes on Lex .Waiting for a answer trying not to kill him for massing with his father. No one not going to get away of massing with my father it not even a archenemy of Superman thought Robin.

''I don't know what you talking about said Lex.'' Looking at Robin who have a uncovine look on his face.

Robin grab Lex by the arm and throw him across the room. Robin than quickly got to where Lex is are and punch him in the face.

''I not going to ask you again why are you in Gotham ? Why you meeting with Bruce Wayne are you blackmailing him ? Answer me or''... Suddenly there was knock on the door.

''Mr Luthor are you alright ... the door is lock said the person''On the side of the door.

Robin step away from Lex step on Captain Cold heading for the window. Getting ready to he turn around took one hard look at Lex and said.''We not done with our little talk i will be back and you better gave me a answer said Robin.''Who than lief .

A few mintues after robin leif the door open a few guards came inside with guns ready to shoot the person who trying to harm there boss .

Is everything alrigth sir said one of the guards? Looking at Lex then at captain cold who was still on the floor.

''Get out now said Lex.'' Seeing his guards look at each other put there guns away closeing the door and walk out

You what me to go after him Captain Cold ask ? Who just came to. Getting up off the floor .

''No don't i deal with this myself said Lex getting out of the floor.

 _ **the next day at the watchtower**_

Look like the computers are running will good now Superman said Cyborg. Standing over the watchtower computers after the main frame caught a virus last night. While the laeuge members go on a mission in the middle east. Having Batman, Cyborg and was helping but is now in the cornder of the room sleeping leaving Batman and Cyborg to fix it.

Good soon Lex get here for his shife for watchtower duty i can go and check on Robin thought Batman. Seeing that Shazam have just awoke looking at Batman.

The computer is fix said Shazam ? With a happy look on his face when he nocite the look on Batman face.

Just when batman was about to stay something the zeta tube open and lex and Captain Cold come walking out .Having eveybody looking at them. The reason they are looking because Lex have a black eye on his lief eye. Captain Cold black eye on right side of his face slowly walking over to where Shazam is at a took a seat along with Lex who was steating across from Lex .

Eveybody in the room was still looking at them when the zeta tube open again showing Wonder Woman and Superman. Who was looking at Lex and captain cold as well wondering how they got like that .

''Lex what happen to you and cold did Superman beat you two up said Shaznam. Looking at Lex stop after Lex, Superman, Wonder woman, Captain Cold and the rast the members of the league didn't laugh with him.

Batman me and you need to talk ... alone said Lex ? Getting up and walking to the elevator with Batman who follow as he step inside the other leauge mambers look on wondering what Lex wanted to talk to Batman about .

What you want to talk about Lex Batman ask ?Who than stop the elevator turning to Lex.

Late last night i had a little vistor said Lex.

Who was it Batman ask ?

Well Bruce that little vistor happen to be your little Robin said Lex.

Robin came to see you Luthor? You better not... don't worrlied i did tell him anything but he sure got you heard punches from you. He lucky that my date wasn't spending the night in my room with me last night or that would be a little awkward said Lex. Holding his face where the blackeye is at .

It won't happen again and i make sure of the said Batman.

I have a better idea Bruce.

''Don't call me that Luthor.''

Come on Bruce it the two of us here said Lex .Who than saw Batman looking at him right in his face .

Look here Luthor you and i may be parthers and a member of the Justice league but let me make this will clear to you i don't need you help with robin alright he my son not yours said Bruce .Turning the elevator back walk out a few mintues later walking pass the other league members going over to the zeta tube.

''Little D clam down we just training here said Dick.'' In the batcave blocking Damian kicks and punches. So far Damian have been more forceful than he nomaly is making Dick wonder is something wrong. Dick was about to ask Damian when Batman show up in the middle of the batcave .

Bruce how everything at the watchtower Dick ask ?

Good ..Dick i need to talk to Damian alone for a moment said Bruce .

Ok Bruce i go see how Alferd is doing said Dick walking upstaris .

Once Dick was upstairs to the manor Bruce than look at was drinking his water bottle that. after he tell Damian everything he mine go after Lex again this time with a sword planning to kill him. Hoping that he won't.

What you want to talk about father?

So there anything you what to tell me?

No father said Damian. Looking at his father. Who now right in his face.

Damian i going to ask you this again is there anything you what to tell me ask Bruce? looking at Damian in the eye with a stran look on his face.

''Yes father there is something i what to tell you and ask you. I know everything ...Why father ?''Why are you working with Lex Luthor father he crimale ask Damian?''

We working toghter because it was only way to get close to him to keep an eye on him. While you was ...dead there was group call the Crime Syndicate came here and almost took over the whole world. the another league members was seen to be dead and Cyboge was badly hurt leaving me the only league member lief .Me , Lex and the group of other supervillans team up and save this world from the Crime Syndicate. Everybody look as Lex as a hero now said Bruce looking at Damian.

''Wait a mintue here everybody look at Lex Luthor. The Lex Luthor who is Superman archenemy who have the one thing that will kill superman is call a hero now father said Damian. Is this some kind of joke thougth Damian?

Yes sadly everybody like Luthor now and calling him a hero said Bruce.

So you and the league think that he still same old person who what to kill superman that why you and him are working toghter so you all can fine out what he up to said Damian ?

Yes said Bruce.

As much i think it bad idea for so many reasons ...i keep it a secret I know you can take him on. I wish you trust me to tall me i would finsh him once and for all when I with to his hotel room last night said Damian

I herd about that.

You did how you know father you just got back from the watchtower doing matior duty and you didn't stop by the office i been watcing on the batcomputer ask Damian? When the batcomputer go off showing a person on the screen that have Damian will shock.

Batman we need you up at the watchtower said Lex . who looking at Batman and Robin looking at him in shock .

Luthor now it not the ti ... ''What is this ? Why is he up at the watchtower giving orders said Robin?'' Pointing at Lex.

You didn't tell him i a member of the justice leauge now said Lex ? Seeing robin looking at him along with the other league members.

''What there is no way that any of the justice leauge memders would allowed you to join the justice leauge not even Superman or on Batman i guess Superman can't handle his archenemy let go up to the watchtower to get rid of this snake ourshelves. Have everybody gone mad while i dead what next you let Joker join the justice leauge as well. I would understand letting that idiot Shazam join but Lex Luthor said Robin.''Walking over to his locker to grab his untiry belt and hooded cape putting them on .While Batman was still at the batcomputer.

''I herd that said Shazam.''Now standing next to lex at the watchtower computer.

Be at Lexcorp towwrow Luthor said Batman. Who ended the call

''Alright father i ready to go let end this before Luthor fine out that you Batman said Damain.''

''Damian stop said Bruce.''

''Why because Superman what to handle this he not father said Damian.''

Because he already know who Batman is said Bruce in a low voice.

''What ...no ... he counldn't know that you Batman ... you take steps to make sure that people don't know that you father you even drill me , Grayson and Drake on keeping us being Nightwing , Red Robin and Robin a secret said Damian?''

He know Damian he put it toghter after the Crime Syndicate came here that part of the reason why he a member of the justice leauge said Bruce.

Do he know that i Robin or where the batcave is at father ask Damian ? Looking at his father who than didn't answer him but Damian know the answer from the look on his face.

''Father he can come in here and take us all out while we be sleeping We willy need to end this now said Damian.''

''No Damian you are standing here packing.''While i go to the watchtower than when I get back me and you are going to Lexcorp said walk over to the zeta tube .

 _ **the next day**_

You can see here my team is right on schedule Bruce said Lex. In a room looking at the team of engineers thur a glass window.

I can see that luthor said Bruce. Looking at the engineers than trun to his right looking at Damian who was looking on as well.

It was nice to finally meet you in person said at Damian not staying anything at all since he and Bruce arrive at Lexcorp. Just looking around and listening to what they have to stay.

Let go into your office Luthor so we can talk some more said Bruce. Walking away from the window.

Once they got into lex office lex set down at his office desk. While Bruce and Damian sit down in the two chairs across from lex .Bruce was looking at lex than at Damian who have his arm folded looking at Lex will heard.

Damian got something to stay said Bruce looking at Damian .

I sorry i came into your hotel room at one in the morning.

Apology accpeted said Lex. Who than saw Damain getting up walking over to Lex desk look him right in eye and said .

Good because if you tall anybody that me and my father is Batman and Robin , try to take my father company away from under him or you even try to hurt him. I will pay you a another visted and you will have more than just a blackeye i not Superman Luthor and i not someone you what to mass with as Robin said Damian. Seeing a little fear in lex eyes before Damian walk back to his chair seeing his father smiling a little bit .

Like father like son ...so now let talk buniness again now said lex.

Lets said Bruce. Thinking about what Damian just said and if lex stabb him and the justice leagne in the back he know right away that his son who is robin will hunt down Lex .Causing Bruce to smile some more.


End file.
